The Fast and the Not-So Furious
The Fast and the Not-So Furious is the 4th episode of HTF: Battle for A Wish. Plot The girls go to the elimination similar to what the boys went to. The figure than comes out and announces the votes. He mentions that Ava, Stacy and Oddity are the only ones who got atleast 1 vote. He than hands the ones he did not mention and gave them a teddy bear. Ava gets a teddy bear because she only got one vote and now the bottom two is between Stacy and Oddity. The figure pauses for a momment. Than announces that Stacy is safe with 1 vote and Oddity is eliminated with 2. Oddity is shocked and is put onto the catapult. She is than flung away. Screaming as she goes. The girls now notice they are equal to the amount of boys and soon, the figure announces the next challenge. The teams must work together to build a car that could fit all of them inside the car. Immediately, the figure tells them they can make it out of anything. He than says that the every member of the team must be on the car when they reach the finish line. If both teams do not have atleast one member with them. He also mentions that if anyone of the team members dies, it will be considered "leaving" them behind. It all depends on how many is on the car. The team with the most people on their car wins. He shouts "Go!" and the teams rush everywhere. The girls manage to finish building there car first out of twigs, sticks, copper and steel and start to drive it. Hoppy realizes this and tells them they need metal for there car to be strong and fast and everyone looks at Robo Star. They put him in a furnance and grab a "car molding set". They than get some nearby wood to make the engie and immdiately their car is catching up with the girls. The girls immdiately start pushing harder on the pedal but the boys manage to catch up. The girls than start finding tools on the ground and start throwing it at them. Despite this however, the boys manage to pass them and go through the finish line. The boys cheer until the figure asks them where is Robo Star. The boys were confused at first, but than they realise they melted him into a car. They tell him this and soon, the figure tells them they better hope the girls lost more than the boys did. Soon the girls managed to finally reach the finish line and the figure inspects the area. He sees that every girl was in the car and announces that the girls finally win. Josh yells at the figure until he realizes that they remembered one particular rule. Which was "If anyone dies during the race, its essentially leaving them and with less people, you lose." The girls win again, Now the voting is only between these boys (Since Pierce was eliminated.) Vote by comments (poll messes up for me.) (Voting Ends 4/6/2013 Josh - 0 Puffy - 0 Sharpy - 0 Gutsy - 0 Trippy - 0 Superspeed - 0 Robo Star - 1 Buckley - 0 vote by comments. Category:Fan Episodes Category:HTF:Battle For A Wish episodes